Life And Death
by Jedi2016
Summary: 22 year old Lucille is dying in bed, when Edward turns her into a vampire, hoping that she'll marry him and he'll no longer have to be alone. But Lucille lives a long time, never paying attention to Edward. After years, Lucille falls in love with another boy. Can she make a life with him?
1. Death

22-year old Lucille Paradis was dying in her bed. She only had minutes left to live, as she glanced at the full moon outside her bedroom window. Everything was quiet and melancholy as Lucille knew that she was going to leave the beauty of this living world. Leave to darkness and nothing, of a grave in the ground.

But suddenly, Lucille heard the sound of creaking in her bedroom. She weakly looked about, as she could barely hold up her head.

Then she saw. A glowing figure of a man, standing there by her death bed.

"Who are you...?" Lucille said, weakly.

But the figure didn't answer. Instead, he leaned over her, pressed his teeth to her neck and instantly, Lucille felt her little bit of life being drained out of her. With every second that passed, Lucille was burning within her veins, until everything went black.

* * *

Lucille woke and found herself, walking alone in the woods. The moon was still shining, and she heard wolves in the distance.

Her heart was cold and dead. She didn't feel blood pumping, she walked with no pulse at all. "What happened...I must be dead?" Lucille thought, as she stared at the moon.

"You were dying..." she heard a steady voice say from behind her.

Lucille turned and found that the man, whom she saw before her death bed. "Who are you...?" Lucille said, as she was fearful of this man.

"Do not be afraid," he said, as he came close, "I'm Edward. I've changed you to another world. You will not die...ever..."

"What are you speaking of...?" Lucille trembled, as she backed away.

"You are now, as I am...a creature of the darkness..." Edward spoke.

"What did you do to me?!" Lucille suddenly, felt an uncontrollable rage of anger, and she grabbed Edward by his throat.

"Stop...Lucille..." Edward said, as her grip was so strong.

Lucille didn't though. She was too angry, and by the second, she became more and more angry.

"Lucille...I turned you...because I love you..." Edward tried to say.

"You turned me?!"

"You were dying...and I...I...I couldn't be alone anymore..." Edward finally admitted. He changed her, because he was alone. He was so tired of being alone, and now his loneliness consumed him.

Lucille was gifted of extreme power, as she was now changed. "What am I...?" she growled, as she whispered to Edward, and her green eyes sparkled red.

"You're a...a..." Edward tried to make out, "You're a vampire..." he finally said.

Lucille hissed, as her worse expectation was true now. "You monster!" she screamed, and she threw Edward against a tree.

Edward howled, as he was in so much pain. He had never dealt with such a strong vampire. Lucille ripped a branch off of the tree, as she began to approach him.

Edward moaned on the ground, as he tried to sit up. "I'm sorry...I just couldn't be alone anymore...I needed someone. This can work!" he tried to say.

But Lucille had nothing for him. Her heart had no love left, and she grabbed Edward by his throat, and with no force, she flung him a mile away. Then she jumped in the air, flying for the first time.

She set out to find Edward, but as she passed over the town, she smelt blood. There were humans walking around on the road.

Lucille felt a lust strike her and she swooped down, grabbing one of the humans. And with no hesitation, Lucille ate the human.

* * *

Lucille spent many years in an underground cave, as she hid from the world. She could never get the poor beings that she had killed, out of her mind, and the more she scorned herself, the more she lusted for blood.

Lucille cried and raged, as she held herself down, in the ground, and away from humans. She couldn't be that. How was she a killer? She had a soft heart when she was human, fragile and innocent.

How all the faces of the poor people that she had killed, their fright and horror rang through her memory.

"...But not anymore..." she thought. And in that moment, she decided, "I'm going to be the way I was before. I'll use my strength to fight off evil and never kill a human creature again.

And with all her determination to be good again, Lucille spent many years, training her mind to never lust for human blood. She fed off of animals as she felt thirst, and with every day that passed, she became stronger and stronger.

* * *

It was the year of 2015. Lucille had spent 122 years saving people from danger, and never being a harmful creature again.

Lucille sat in a tree and watched, as a boy walked through the woods. He had dark red hair with sun bleached gold streaks through his long messy locks. His skin was fair and his eyes were blue, and his curious, youthful, mind looked about as the woods were peaceful and wondrous to him as he walked along.

Lucille stared intently at him. His eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. She watched and watched, as she followed, silently and unnoticed by the boy.

But suddenly, Lucille heard something in the woods. It was two miles away, and it was headed, in the near future, to the boy that was walking alone.

Lucille saw in her mind, as a large bear would come and tear the boy into pieces, and with that, Lucille flew off into the direction of the danger.

Sure enough, two miles away, Lucille found a grizzly bear walking along the river bank. Her eyes turned red as she grew fangs and she pummeled the bear, drinking it's life out.

The bear lay dead and harmless, as now Lucille saved another life. She was a gardian to all, and when she was near, no one could fear.

Lucille flew back to the forest that the boy she saw was still wandering in. She found that he was sitting by the brook, still alone, and listening to the stream go by.

Lucille smiled, with fascination as she could feel, almost as if she were right beside him, the warmth of his blood, flowing through his body.

Lucille climbed down from the tree, and crept up behind the boy. She was so close now that she could almost touch him. And it had been so long since she had talked and communed with a human, that for a moment, she didn't know what to do.

"Why am I even doing this...?" she thought, "something bad might happen..."

But before she could decide any farther, the boy turned and saw. He jolted a little, startled, but then smiled at her. "Hi, there..." he said, a little confused as he didn't hear her approach him.

"Oh..." Lucille sighed, as she felt like she had entered paradise, looking into his wondrous blue eyes.

"Are you okay...?" the boy asked, as he grew a little concerned, "are you lost?"

"No..." Lucille said, soundly, as she still stared at his eyes. His were so innocent, so pure. They were fresh and with love, as that was what he was. A creature that still could feel love.

And Lucille felt even sadness, and loneliness, as his rosey skin of his cheeks were bright and alive, because they still pumped blood.

"Well...do you need help...?" the boy interrupted her thoughts, as he was still slightly confusing. Lucille was a bit strange to him, as she stared and stared.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Lucille said, "I was just looking at your rosey cheeks," she admitted.

"Oh...?" the boy said, still curiously.

"I think they're wonderful," Lucille said, still staring.

"Well..." the boy was even more confused now, "well thank you..."

"I'm sorry," Lucille said, as she stood, feeling awkward now. "I should introduce myself. I'm Lucille Paradis," she said.

"Oh, Lucille..." the boy smiled, "nice to meet you. I'm Kurtas Conner. Some call me Kurt."

"Well...Kurtas...or Kurt..." Lucille smiled, nervously, "it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Where did you come from?" Kurtas asked, as he was still curious of this individual.

"Oh..." Lucille said, not really knowing what to say, "I came from...just...around..." she said. She didn't really ever have a place that she lived. She would live everywhere to be precise. "Do you like the woods?" she asked, Kurt, changing the subject.

"I do. I come here a lot, just to relax, most of the time...and to give my mom a break," he laughed.

Lucille's heart, that had been down for over 100 years, now filled with happiness, as his laugh rang through her ears. It had been so long, she was alone, in the darkness, in sadness and with no light.

Kurt's laugh sounded like music and his face was angelic, as it shone with light and purity.

"But other than that," Kurt continued, "I just love to come here. It gives me time to think. How about you? Do you come here a lot? I've never seen you."

Just at that moment, the wind blew, slightly. It flew across Kurt, blowing his hair and causing his sent to cross over Lucille. Lucille's eyes opened wide, as she smelled his sent. Suddenly, all of her world went dark, and she gazed at Kurt, lusting him with nothing to be said.

She wanted to tear him to pieces, and suck his blood that blushed his rosey skin.

"Lucille...are you okay...?" Kurt asked, as he could see something was wrong, and he even stepped closer.

Lucille covered her mouth, as she turned her face. "No...stop!" she screamed.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, and looked on, very bewildered. "I'm sorry..." he said.

"No...no...just, go!" she yelled, and she ran away.

"Wait!" Lucille heard Kurt call after her, "What's wrong?!"

But Lucille never looked back. She continued to run and run, till she came to a large tree that which she climbed to the very top.

Lucille sat on the highest branch and sobbed. She was seconds away from puncturing Kurt's perfect body and turning him into her tasty meal.

"Oh...Kurtas..." Lucille sobbed, as she couldn't bare to think of him...dead. And dead because _she _would have killed him. She cried for a very long while, as she watched the moon lift high in the sky, as night fell. Night. The only thing she knew. And here it was again. She was left in the darkness, with only the light of the moon. And the wolves howled, as she stayed, for hours and hours.


	2. A New Friend

A few days had passed, and Lucille kept herself hidden away. But her mind was, 100% of the time, occupied with Kurt. Oh, how she couldn't get his wonderful eyes out of her vision. He taunted her, as she remembered the beauty of his voice and the shining innocence he was.

"I have to see him again..." Lucille thought, when suddenly, she heard swooshing around her. She looked and finally, he revealed himself. Edward. He approached her, saddened and bravely.

"Lucille," he said.

Lucille looked away. All though she hated Edward, she couldn't show it. One ounce of hate that entered her cold heart would cause for her to become a monster, that she couldn't control.

"Lucille...you can't..." Edward said, as he spoke of Kurtas. "You can't go to him. It's too dangerous."

Lucille tried to ignore Edward, but tears came to her eyes at the thought of never seeing Kurt again.

"You'll kill him. Stay away," Edward warned.

"I wont," Lucille whispered, and she was sure of herself, as she would not allow it.

"Lucille...you won't be able to control yourself...it's like a drug. You wont be able to withstand it. You must stay away from him," Edward said.

"And what do you know?" Lucille said, in the slightest hint of anger, but she contained it. "You...you're weaker than me. You can't withstand it."

"Lucille...he's a human. Let him be one...let him live."

"I don't need your help, Edward!" Lucille snapped. "You've never helped me in the past. Not by a long shot, and you're not helping me now."

Lucille turned away, and crossed her arms. Edward sighed, and walked, sadly away.

"I don't need to listen to him," Lucille thought, "what has he ever done for me besides brought me to an eternal prison?"

And with that, Lucille flew off, to the forest that she had met Kurt at. And by a misty lake...there he was. Just as perfect as he was before.

Lucille's eyes burned with tears. Tears of pain and tears of happiness. He made her, so painful and so happy.

"I should apologize to him..." she thought, as she tried to tell herslef that she could be normal. "It was so rude of me to run away from him..."

And that was just the excuse she used to approach him. "Kurtas!" Lucille called, as she came running over. She banned her mind from thinking of blood and any second.

But as Kurt turned, her eyes became wide again. She instantly fought off the lust and drew her attention to him.

"Lucille..." Kurt said, a little nervously. "What happened...? Was it something that I said...?" he asked.

"No...Kurtas..." Lucille said, containing her desire for his blood, "I...I...I'm so sorry for running away. I think I was just..." she sighed, as she shook her head a bit, "I was a little overwhelmed..."

"Oh..." Kurt chuckled a little, still confused and even a little hurt.

"Please believe me when I tell you that it was nothing having to do with you. It's a problem of my own that I can't help, but you did nothing to make me run away from you. You're...perfect..." she whispered the word, 'perfect.'

"What?" Kurt asked, as he didn't hear her.

"Uh...you're...you're fine. You never did anything wrong!" Lucille said, nervously. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. Can you please forgive me?!"

Kurt smiled. "Sure, I forgive you," he said.

Lucille smiled, as he did. How he was so..._human_. Forgiving and loving.

"So...would you like to walk with me?" Kurt asked.

Lucille felt almost as if she could be warm again with love. "I'd...love to..." she said. And as Kurtas started to walk on the path in the forest, Lucille followed him, by his side. He smiled at her, as he would enjoy her company.

And the two talked for a while, beginning to get to know each other.

"Do you live in town?" Kurt asked.

"No...I uh...I just moved here...I travel a lot," Lucille said. "And what about you? Where do you live?"

"I live in Portland, just little ways away from here. Do you go to school?" Kurt asked.

"No...I uh...I don't."

"Well maybe you should. I go to this great college right by the beach. It's pretty far in town. It's a really good university."

"Oh...maybe..." Lucille said, and she would have loved to go just to be with him. "How old are you Kurtas?" she asked.

"20," Kurt said, as he glanced over at her.

Lucille smiled, as she shook her head a little. "You're so young..." she said.

Kurt looked a little strangely. "Well..." he laughed a little, "how old are you?"

"Much older than you," Lucille said.

Kurt looked, curiously, at her. "Well...how old?"

Lucille smiled up at him. "I'm 22," she said.

"Oh," Kurt chuckled, "well, you're not _so _much older," he said, as they continued.

"No...I guess I'm not," Lucille said, and they walked over by a river and sat down together.

Now the two fell silent as they listened to the water flow. Lucille was glancing at Kurt from the side of her eye. "So beautiful..." she said.

"What?" Kurt asked, as he looked over at her.

"Oh...the water...It's beautiful," Lucille said, as she had to think fast on how to cover up for what she really meant.

"I know, it's sure is," Kurt said, casually.

Just then, Lucille spotted a bright blue bird across the river. "I bet you can't catch that bird, can you?" she said, with a sly look.

Kurt laughed. "Well, I bet you can't either."

Lucille stood up. "I'll make you eat those words," she said, as she ran over to the bird, and in seconds caught it.

Kurt's eyes were wide with shock. "You...you caught it!" he said, fumbling on his words.

"I know," Lucille said.

"How do you run so fast?!" Kurt stood, anxiously.

"Oh...I'm on a track team..." Lucille told him, as she looked down a little nervously.

"That's amazing...!" Kurt awed.

"Yeah..." Lucille said, "but not as amazing as this!" She grabbed Kurt by his shirt and jumped to a tree branch, and setting him down.

"Whoa!" Kurt screamed, as he clung to the tree, and looked at Lucille with much curiosity. "How...how did you...?" he tried to talked, but he was even a little fearful now.

"I'm an acrobat," she said, as she grabbed him and set him safely on the ground.

"You're fascinating!" Kurt said, and his breath was taken away.

Lucille laughed, as she began to run on a normal, human pace. "Come on!" she called, to Kurt.

Kurt ran after her, and the two went running through the field of flowers. They laughed and jumped, and Lucille jumped very high. They ran all the way up a hillside, where Kurt was becoming tired.

He started lagging behind, as he was catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" Lucille asked, as she ran down to him.

Kurt nodded. "Just a little tired..." he said, "I'm not a super hero," he joked.

"Oh..." Lucille laughed, "I never get tired."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. Everyone get's tired."

"Well...not me, so much..." Lucille said.

Kurt chuckled, tiredly. "Well...that doesn't surprise me..." he said, and he stepped closer to her. Kurt gazed into Lucille's eyes. For a moment, the two were just silent. Kurt smiled at Lucille. She made him happy. Lucille smiled back, as she felt the same way.

But suddenly, the breeze began, and it blew Kurt's sent right across Lucille's face.

"Oh...!" Lucille said, as she started to breathe heavily. She tried so hard to kill her lust.

"What...what is it?" Kurt asked, as he could see she was concerned.

"It's just...you..." she gasped, and she closed her eyes in pain. "You...smell so good..." she whispered.

But Kurt was still worried. "Uh...are you feeling all right...?"

"No!" Lucille said, in a hurry. "I have to go home!" she said, as she started walking off.

"Well...will you come back!?" he called, but Lucille didn't answer. She just kept running away.

Kurt sighed, as she was out of sight. She was so hard to figure out. "But she's so...amazing..." he thought. "So mysterious..."


	3. The Human

For the next four days, Kurtas came back to the forest that Lucille had met him at. He stayed very hopeful, as he wanted to see the beautiful lady with the golden hair. That lady was so different. So out of this world, incredible. But she didn't come, as Kurtas waited and waited.

On the 8th day, Kurtas went walking in a different direction. He came upon a cave, as he didn't realize that this was a den of wolves.

Kurtas, obliviously walked passed, and he continued on his way. A wolf came and stalked him, closely, but not close enough for Kurtas to realize it.

And before the wolf could attack, Kurtas heard a loud swoosh. He turned to see what it was, but he saw nothing.

"Hello...?" Kurtas called.

Behind brush and trees, Lucille stood, with a dead wolf by her side. She through it out of the way, as she stepped out, into Kurtas's view. "Hello, Kurtas," she said, as she came walking toward him.

"Oh, Lucille!" Kurtas said, with happiness. She had finally come. "I thought it might be you...where have you been? Are you feeling better?"

"I am," Lucille said, as she sat on a rock.

"You ran off in such a hurry last time, I didn't even get to say good bye," Kurt chuckled.

"Sorry...I know. I wanted to say good bye, but...I...I thought I was going to puke!" Lucille lied, "and...I didn't want to puke on you..."

"Oh..." Kurt laughed, "that's understandable."

"How have you been, Kurtas? Hope you've been well."

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

Lucille smiled. "Good," she said. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Kurtas gave a curious look. "Like what?"

"Oh...wolves maybe...or bears."

"Lucille," Kurt smiled, "I never run into those!"

"Hmmmm..." she smiled to herslelf, "I know..."

Kurt watched Lucille, curiously. He smiled, as her eyes were sparkling green. They were so shiny. She was beautiful. "So...uh..." Kurt said, as he sat beside Lucille, "do you like the ocean?"

"I do. Would you like to go?" Lucille asked, as she knew that the ocean was just down the mountain, little ways.

"I'd love that," Kurt said.

Lucille gave him an evil smile. "I'll race you," she said, and she jumped up running down the mountain.

"Hey!" Kurt ran after her. "That's not fair! You...you got a head start!"

Lucille was already halfway down the mountain. Kurtas couldn't even dream of catching up to her. "Lucille...wait for me!" Kurt called, in a playful tone.

On the ocean bay, Lucille sat on the rocky beach. Kurtas came, tiredly up to her. "You...you go a head start...that wasn't fair..." he said, as he was catching his breath.

"Oh...really I don't think it made a difference," Lucille winked at him.

Kurt shook his head, laughing. "You're so fast. It's un-human."

"I know..." Lucille said, as her smile fell and she grew sadder.

Kurt flopped down beside her. Lucille could feel the warmth of his body, right on her cold side. How she wanted to touch him, feel his warmth. How she wanted to hold his hand.

"I can't..." she thought. "How can I do this to him...? I can't get close, I can't! We wont be able to be together. Not without me killing him or changing him!"

But suddenly, her thoughts were broken, as Lucille felt Kurtas's hand accidentally brush across her's. She took a deep breath as she felt the warmth of his running blood, and the softness of his skin.

And she looked fearfully at him, as she didn't know how he would react to how cold she was.

"Oh..." Kurt said, as he looked at her, strangely. "You're so cold...do you want my coat?"

"Uh...sure...I _am _cold!" Lucille said, nervously, and she was ready to panic. But Kurtas took off his jacket and placed it onto Lucille's back. Lucille felt all the joy. "He gave me...his coat..."

She had never had a man give her his coat. Never in her 122 years. She had never felt so wonderful in her life. A man cared for her enough...to give her his coat.

And she watched, as Kurtas stood, and he removed his shoes. Then he rolled up his jeans as he stepped into the water.

This entertained Lucille. She liked watching humans do things that they enjoyed, things that they did for fun.

Kurtas jumped, suddenly. "Whoa, I just saw a huge fish!" he said, in fascination. Lucille smiled. It was interesting, what humans found interesting.

"Whoa, there's another! They're a little freaky!" Kurt called out. "Lucille, they're two feet long, I'm not joking!"

"I believe you," Lucille just continued smiling at him.

"After you warm up, you should come in here," Kurt said.

"Oh...all right," Lucille said, as she took off the coat and she removed her shoes as well. Then running into the water, Lucille splashed a huge amount over Kurtas's head.

"No!" Kurt yelled, and he grabbed his head, shaking off his hair.

Lucille laughed so hard that she didn't know what to do. It had been so long since she had laughed like this. "It almost...feels like I'm human..." she thought, as she smiled at the human in front of her.

But suddenly, the sun began to peak out from behind the clouds. Lucille's face grew worried, and she ran out of the water, off of the beach and into the woods.

Kurtas watched her, as she ran under a tree and sat in the shade. And quickly, he rushed over to her. "Hey...you okay...?" he asked, as he sat beside Lucille.

"I'm...I'm just cold! I had to get out of the water!" Lucille said, and she almost looked like she would cry.

"Well...the sun just came out...You could lay out in the sun - "

"No!" Lucille said, before he could finish, "I can't...I...I burn to easily!" she lied.

"Oh..." Kurt said. "Well, that's okay. We'll sit under the shade then."

Kurt came closer to her, and he set his jacket around her, once more. "Don't worry. We'll get you warmed up," he said, as his touch to her shoulders was so warm. So warm that it warmed her cold heart.

And she closed her eyes again, just letting his warmth consume her, and she felt love. Something she never felt before. She loved Kurt, and she knew it.

* * *

The night fell. Kurt and Lucille sat next to the ocean still, waves crashing upon the rocks, and they watched the full moon.

"I love the moon..." Lucille said, as she stared at the bright light, "it's the only true light, when everything else is dark."

"Oh...?" Kurt said, "I don't like the moon so much...it's kind of...lonely..."

Lucille continued to stare at it. "I know...that's why I like it. It's always...been there...even though it was alone all these years."

"Do you feel lonely a lot?" Kurt asked.

Lucille was silent, as there was only one answer for that question. "Yes..." she said, sadly, "but not when I'm with you. You're my first...friend..." she said.

Kurt sat up a little, a bit feeling disbelief. "Really...I am?" he asked.

"Yes...for so long...I had no one. But..." Lucille smiled, as she felt so happy at the thought, "now...I have you..."

"Well, I'm glad I can be here for you...I'm sorry you had to be so alone for so long. Did...the kids not like you, or something?"

"Kids?" Lucille said, a little confused.

"The kids in school," Kurt said.

"Oh...the kids in school..." Lucille said, as school had been so long ago that she had not even remembered it, slightly. "If only that was my real problem..." she thought. Then she sighed, "I suppose...it was just...I hide away a lot. I never really show myself. I'm always there...but no one really knows it."

"Well that's too bad. I think you're a fascinating person, and you ought not hide anymore. Show the world what you can do. Show them the great thing you are," Kurt said.

Lucille could only smile. All though she knew that was not possible, it sounded so nice. And it sounded even nicer, coming from the most wonderful voice in the world.

Kurt and Lucille sat a long while, as the moon traveled across the sky. Kurt was growing tired and he leaned against a rock, still gazing at the sky.

His words were slower, and he began blinking his eyes slowly, when suddenly, he closed his eyes all together. Lucille glanced over at him, as he stopped talking. "Oh..." she said, as she saw his eyes were shut, "he's sleeping..."

She watched him, as he lay, unaware of the world anymore. His tired, human body shut down and fell with the rest of the night.

Lucille continued to stare at him, and she watched his chest rise and fall, as he was peacefully breathing.

Lucille hesitated, but she lifted her hands up to his forehead, and she brushed his messy bangs away from his face. "Oh..." she sighed, with happiness, as the moon shone on his face, "he's so beautiful..."

And she moved down to his hand, as she placed it between her two palms. His hand felt strong and warm. It was wonderful.

But suddenly, Kurt began to shift. The cold feeling of Lucille's hand was waking him. Lucille freed his hand, and flew up in the nearby tree.

She watched as Kurtas stood and he looked all about. "Lucille...?!" he called out, slightly worried.

He continued looking about, and Lucille could tell that he realized that she must had vanished again.

And he began walking. But just as he began toward the woods, there was the sound of a pack of wolves.

Kurt stopped and Lucille could see he was afraid to step closer. The wolves weren't far. "Don't be afraid..." she whispered, and she knew that he couldn't hear her. But it seemed almost like he knew she was speaking to him, for he gained courage, and stepping quietly, he walked into the woods.

Lucille followed him, everywhere he went. And she followed him till he reached his house and was safe in his bed.

As Kurt lay in his bed, Lucille watched him from the window. She watched him till the sun rose and never left his sight.


	4. Love

Lucille was very deep in thought, as she couldn't believe her feelings for Kurt. "I love him...so much..." she said. "I wonder if he'd ever marry me..."

She felt rather giggly and tipsy. "I want to marry him!"

"You can't," Lucille heard Edward say, and from behind the bush he came.

Lucille frowned. "What do you want?" she said, unpleasantly.

"I'm coming to warn you," Edward said.

"I don't need your warning," she said, as she looked away.

"You can't marry him. He's human, he's mortal. You'll kill him."

"What if he doesn't care! What if he never finds out!" Lucille snapped.

"He'll find out when he's 60 years old and you still look like you're 22. It's not worth it, Lucille...I've tried that before... and it didn't end well."

"Well, I'm not you!" Lucille insisted.

Edward was silent. How could he make her know that this was a bad thing? She thought she had everything under control. "If you kill him...you'll live with that forever."

"I wont kill him," she said, still frowning, "and I shouldn't _have _to live forever."

"Lucille, you can't control it! If he sheds one drop of blood, that could be it. You'll kill him."

"I won't kill him! Now will you just get out of my sight?!" Lucille started to growl, and her eyes were turning red with fury.

"Lucille, calm...calm..." Edward tried to say.

"I don't want to hear anything about me not being with Kurtas again!" she screamed, grabbing Edward's shirt and pinning him against the tree, "I'm with him! I'm staying with him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

And with that, Lucille flew off in a gust of wind, leaving Edward alone.

* * *

Lucille came upon a building, that read Portland State University. "This is his school. I can smell him," Lucille thought, and she headed into the building.

Feeling rather nervous, Lucille hadn't been in large crowds of people for longer than she could remember.

And being around so many humans, it was getting difficult for her to be able to contain her lust for blood. "Stop..." she told herself, "just think of how much you love Kurtas...that's why you're here."

Lucille was very frantic, as this love thing that was very new to her, was causing her to be very irrational and in a slightly crazed mind. But she tried to look as normal as possible.

* * *

In a class room, 20 college students were announced by the professor. "We have a newcomer," he said.

All of the students glanced up. Kurtas looked, and saw that Lucille was standing right in the doorway. His eyes grew wide and happy. "Lucille...!" he mouthed.

Lucille smiled at him, and looking very nervous, as she was around so many people, she very slowly, walked over to the table at which Kurtas was at. "Have room for one more..?" she asked shyly.

"Lucille...yeah, of course we do," Kurtas said, as he tried to whisper, but at the same time was very excited. "So are you attending full time...or just for today?"

"Full time. I wanted to be with you," she said, smiling at him.

Kurt smiled back, and with the most heart lifting way. And he couldn't get the smile off of his face, as he was so happy now, that Lucille was going to see him everyday. How would he even concentrate on his school?...But it was worth it.

"Okay, class. We're watching the documentary on biology," said the professor, as he was getting the tv started up.

The lights turned off, and all that was seen was the tv. Lucille didn't bother to pay any attention to the tv. She was absorbing the warmth she was feeling from the boy that was beside her. He was like a heater on her skin.

"I'm so warm..." she thought, "so warm with...love..." Lucille was even feeling intoxicated. There were no words that could say how much she loved Kurt. She loved him so much, that she couldn't even handle it.

Now Lucille's body began to tremble. She didn't know what to do with all this new love. And Lucille reached out, and she grasped Kurt's hand, that rested on his side.

Kurt glanced over, a little, in the darkness. He could see that Lucille was smiling at him. Now Lucille could feel his body temperature rise, as she could just slightly see his smiling face from the light of the tv.

He grasped her hand with his other, and the two sat, smiling at one another, not even giving a bit of attention to the tv.

Lucille's hand was so warm as Kurt's flowing blood was closing it. How she longed to be warm. After being so cold for so long, she had forgotten what a warm hand felt like.

"Kurtas ..." she whispered, "you're so warm..."

Kurt just continued on smiling. "You're so...cold...Lucillie...do you want my coat?" he whispered.

Lucille sighed with happiness, as she closed her eyes. "Yes, please...?"

Kurt took his coat off of the table and placed it around her back.

"Thank you," she said, as she stared up at him. And she stared at him all through class.

* * *

Once class was over, Kurt and Lucille ran out of the building. They were already laughing and joking, as the came upon the side walk. They walked over to a nearby park.

"I'm so glad you came to class, Lucille. I think about you all the time," Kurt said.

"That's why I came. Cause I couldn't stop thinking about you," Lucille smiled at him, as she still held his coat around her back.

Now the two fell silent, and they just stared at one another. All was silent for a good 30 seconds, when suddenly, Kurt said, "Lucille...you...you have such...a...pretty smile."

"So do you," Lucille said, and she slowly lifted her hand. With a bit of hesitation, she stroked his soft cheek. And just as she touched him, she couldn't help but to laugh with joy. "Kurtas...you...you make me so happy!" she cried. "I've never been so happy in all of my years! Never!"

Kurt watched her, with just as much joy in his own eyes, as she laughed and smiled. She was so happy. And she made _him _so happy.

"Kurtas..." Lucille said, now a little softer of the tone, and she took both his hands, "I..." she began, as now she started to get a little nervous. But she didn't let it consume her, as it was already so far. "I...love you...Kurtas...I really love you..."

Lucille had said it at last. And it was already so obvious to Kurtas, that it didn't even surprise him a bit. "I love you too," he said softly, as he placed his hand on her face.

"I've never been so in love...in my entire life," Lucille said. "And I know that you can't understand what that means to me...but it's true. I've never been so happy. Kurtas...I can't go on without you..."

Lucille tried so hard to keep from kissing him, as she knew that if she pressed her lips to his skin, it would be too tempting to press her teeth right through him. And then what would she have? Nothing at all.

"I don't expect you to understand. But I mean what I say. I love you. I love you more than anything I've ever seen before...and I've...seen so much..."

Kurt pulled Lucille into his arms, and he stroked her back.

"Oh..." Lucille sighed, as she tried to, so very gently, place her arms around him. And she did. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt, and she cherished this grasp, his warmth and his love for her.

"He's mine..." she thought. "My very one...human..."


	5. At House

Lucille and Kurtas spent much time together over the week. And now that Lucille was attending the same class as Kurtas, he decided to take her to see his mother.

Kurt and Lucille came walking up to Kurt's house.

"Do you think she'll like me?! Oh, I feel so nervous!" Lucille cried.

"Lucille..." Kurt chuckled, "you're gonna be fine."

He grasped her around the shoulder and they walked in the door.

"It's a nice house!" Lucille said, nervously, and she had barely even walked in yet.

"You think?" Kurt said. "Mom, we're here!" he called through out the house, as he and Lucille walking into the living room.

Kurt's mom came walking in. "Kurtas, you're back," she said, with a smile, and then she glanced over at Lucille. "Well, hello there," she said, politely.

"Her name's Lucille," Kurt said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Conner," Lucille said, and she tried to avoid shaking hands with Kurt's mom, so as not to show how cold she was. But Mrs. Conner held out her hand anyway.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lucille. Kurtas has told me a lot about you," she said, and Lucille had to shake her hand. "Oh...! My, Dear. You're so cold! Do you want the heater on?"

"She's just nervous," Kurt said, with a laugh.

"Oh, well, there's nothing to be nervous about. You're very welcome here. What's our's is your's," Mrs. Conner said.

Lucille smiled, as that made her feel just a bit better.

"I've made dinner, if either of you two are hungry," Mrs. Conner said.

"Oh...! Uh..." Lucille said, now even more nervous.

"What?" Kurt said, with a bit of a smirk. "You can't even eat?"

Lucille looked hesitantly. "Uh...sure I can!"

"Well, then let's go eat," Kurt said, and he took Lucille into the kitchen.

Kurt held the chair out and Lucille was seated in it. Then Kurt sat beside her. Lucille was very fearful the whole time. How was she going to get away with this?

"So, Lucille, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" Mrs. Conner asked, as she served up some Spagetti.

"Uh...uh...I..." Lucille was panting, and breathing heavily. "I'm from...around. Just a few miles away...in the city..."

"Do you have any hobbies?" Mrs. Conner continued.

"Uh...I like...to walk around in the woods...And...be alone, mostly, I guess."

"Why so lonely?"

"I...that's just what I'm used to..."

"Oh," Mrs. Conner smiled. Then she left to get the drinks.

Kurt glanced over at Lucille. "Are you okay?" he asked, quietly.

"Uh, well...you see...I'm actually alergic to...this food..." Lucille lied.

"Allergic...really?" he said, queerly.

"Yeah...sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I understand, I have a lot of allergies too."

Just then, Mrs. Conner returned.

"Mom, Lucille's allergic. She can't eat this," Kurt said.

Mrs. Conner frowned. "Oh...well I'm sorry about that...Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Uh...no. No thank you," Lucille said.

"Oh, come on, Lucille," Kurt nudged her. "You've gotta be hungry. You haven't eaten all day!"

"Well...I have a very sensitive stomach," Lucille said.

"That's all right, Dear. It's very common," Mrs. Conner said, as she took the plate away from Lucille. Then she left to go put the plate away.

"Sorry..." Lucille said, as she hoped it wasn't too rude of her.

"That's fine. We don't expect you to eat stuff you're allergic to," Kurt laughed.

"Yeah..." Lucille sighed. Then she began to fidget with her clothes, nervously "So...uh...where's your dad?" she asked, changing the subject.

Kurt looked on for a second. "Uh...my dad died when I was a baby," he said, a little dampened of his mood.

"Oh..." Lucille gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I really don't remember, him. I was only a year old, I think."

"Oh..." Lucille looked down, sadly. "Well...how did he...die...?"

"Some animal attacked him. No one knows what. They just found him in the woods one day," Kurt said.

Lucille froze in place. "An...animal?"

"Yeah...I guess. That's what I was always told."

Lucille sighed. "Animal...animal..." she repeated in her head. "I'm sure it was."

Just then, Mrs. Conner returned.

"Hey, Mom. Great dinner," Kurt said, as he tried to change the subject. No one could ever mention his father in front of Mrs. Conner. It was just too hard on her, even to this day.

"Thank you, Kurtas," Mrs. Conner said, as she patted her son's shoulder. Then she seated herself. "So what are you two going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Whatever, Lucille wants to do," Kurt said, as he leaned back in his chair. "Do you wanna see my room?" he asked, as he glanced over at Lucille.

"Sure!" Lucille said, as she anxiously stood from the table.

"Okay," Kurt said, as he followed her.

Once the two were alone, Kurt looked, strangely at Lucille. "Lucille, are you okay? I mean...you...seem like you're in pain or something."

"I'm fine!" Lucille said, in a hurry.

"Really?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "My mom likes you. You can calm down now, okay?"

"Okay..." Lucille said, a bit shamefully.

Lucille really didn't know why she was so afraid at this point. It was obvious that Mrs. Conner didn't have a problem with her, and she was very nice. But Lucille feared for something else. She realized that her, getting so close to humans was in fact, dangerous.

Anything could happen at anytime. Lucille could only ignore the fact that Kurt was human for so long. She smelled his blood constantly, and always lusted for it. She just learned to ignore it. But would she be able to hold this off all the time? Every second, Lucille had to distract herself so that she wouldn't think of how tasty Kurt looked, or how warm his blood would be, running down her throat.

1"So, this is my room," Kurt interrupted Lucille's thoughts, as he opened a door.

Lucille stepped into the room. There were a few steps to get up to the room, after entering the door, and all the floor was hard wood. There was a big log, loft bed, and an unfixed blanket, with a futan at the bottom.

Lucille looked about, and noticed a huge aquarium. It was a good five feet wide, with many salt water fish in there. It was fascinating, looking at all the colors. The fish were beautiful.

The rest of the room matched with everything else. The dresser was a wooden, stained oak, and very beautiful, and the walls were painted a light grayish green.

Lucille smiled, as she looked about. "So this is where he lives. This is who he is," she thought.

Just then, there was scratching outside Kurt's door.

"Oh," Kurt laughed, "it's Gilly." Kurt opened the door and let his dog come in. His dog was a big, shiny golden retriever, and it looked at Lucille. Instantly, he started barking ferociously, at Lucille, and nearly lunging at her.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, Boy!" Kurt yelled, and he grabbed Gilly's collar, yanking him back just in time.

Lucille just watched on, sadly, and not blaming the dog for finding her as a threat to his master.

"Gilly, stop! Stop, Boy!" Kurt yelled, and he continued to yank on his frenzied dog. But the dog wouldn't stop. Kurt started to drag Gilly out. "I'll be back," he said, and he took Gilly down the stairs.

"Good dog..." Lucille thought, as now she wanted to cry.

A moment later, Kurt came back. "I'm so sorry, Lucille! I don't know what go into him...he's never like that! He's always super nice to everyone."

"Yeah...I'm sure he is..." Lucille said, quietly.

"I really am sorry. Don't let it bother you. I locked him in the garage," Kurt said. "He's...usually such a good dog...I really don't know what happened..." he said, shaking his head with much confusion.

"It's okay, Kurt. He was just trying to protect you," Lucille said, still frowning, sadly.

"Pffft, yeah. Well, he chose a dumb time to try to protect me. I don't need protecting right now."

"I wish that where true," Lucille thought.

"Kurt!" suddenly, the two heard Mrs. Conner calling Kurt.

"What!?" Kurt called back.

"You're horse jumped the fence!" Mrs. Conner said.

"Oh...! Okay, I'm coming," Kurt said, with aggravation.

He and Lucille came down the steps, and Mrs. Conner had a rope ready. "Do you want some help?" she asked.

"Nah...I got it," Kurt said, as they all went outside.

once the three walked into the middle of the yard, they could see that the horse was grazing all the way across the by the woods. Kurt bolted off and ran after the horse, from behind.

"Kurt, be careful!" Mrs. Conner called after him.

Lucille just laughed a bit to herself, as she watched Kurt run faster and faster down the hill. Then from behind the horse, he jumped up on it's back, causing the horse the spook, rear and winny.

"Oh...Kurt!" Mrs. Conner called, as she feared for his safety.

The horse took off galloping, and Kurt lead it to the fence. Lucille was laughing the whole time. It was just too funny.

"Kurtas!" Mrs. Conner called, as she knew he was going to try to jump the fence with the horse. "Kurtas Conner!" she screamed, but he didn't even hear her. He just continued galloping, faster and faster, when he came close to the fence.

The horse jumped it, and landed hard. Kurt remained on the back, and continued on.

"Sometimes I wish I had a girl," Mrs. Conner said, with anger and anxiety still overcoming her.

Lucille was just laughing the whole time. Kurt came trotting up to the front of the fence and hopped off his horse. Then he climbed the fence, back to the ladies. "It's taken care of," he said, mildly as he was oblivious of the fact that his mother was furious.

"Kurtas!" Mrs. Conner yelled.

"What?" Kurt looked curiously.

"You don't ever do that again! You could have fallen off...or anything could have happened to you!" Mrs. Conner cried.

"Mom...I do that all the time," Kurt said.

Mrs. Conner was stunned, as she stared at her son with lecture. "You _can't _do that! Kurt, if something happens to you, that's it! You're all I have!"

Lucille glanced over at Mrs. Conner, and now she wasn't smiling. She knew why Mrs. Conner would worry so much about Kurt. She had been without her husband for 19 years, and raising Kurt all on her own.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Kurt said, as he knew why she was acting that way too.

"Kurt, I just hope you understand...I can't loose you!" Mrs. Conner said, still trying not to cry.

"You wont, Mom. You wont," Kurt said, as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Mrs. Conner closed her eyes, and held onto his wrist. "Okay," she sighed.

"I won't do it again," he told her.

"All right. See that you don't," his mother said, and she walked back into the house.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said, to Lucille, "she's always worrying about me. I can't do anything without her acting freaky."

"It's just because you're all she has left. If anything ever happened to you...she probably wouldn't be able to go on in life..." Lucille said, sadly.

"Well..." Kurt rolled his eyes, "she needs to stop thinking that everything is gonna happen to me. Nothing's gonna happen. She'll be happier if she just relaxes more."

The rest of the day, was just the two walking around the field and by the creak. They never bored from one another, and enjoyed every second.


	6. A Change

Lucille came to the classroom and sat down. Kurt wasn't there yet, as Luiclle looked about for him.

But just then, Edward came and entered the room. Lucille's eyes grew wide. "Edward..." she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I feel...very protective right now..." Edward said.

"I don't need your protection," Lucille said, as she looked away.

"Yes," Edward said, harshly, as he sat beside her, "yes you do."

Lucille glanced over at him with a pitiful smile. "What...? What do you want?"

"I'm taking Kurt's place so he can't sit next to you."

"No!" Lucille yelled, and she tried to push Edward away, but then she contained herself. She had better not show how strong she was right here in the middle of the class.

"Alice has seen the future, Lucille. He's in danger from you today," Edward said.

"Oh, from what? You?" Lucille said, smartly.

Just then, Alice came walking in. "Lucille," Alice said, as she came close and set a hand on Lucille's shoulder, "it's best this way."

"Where's Kurt?!" Lucille said, smacking Alice's hand off.

"He's coming," Alice said, as she could see that Kurt was just entering the college doors.

He looked about, as he wanted to find Lucille. "Lucille?!" he called.

Lucille tried to duck, as she didn't want Kurt to see her with the other two vampires. "Edward, you and your sister, get out of here!" she said, as she stood. "I'm sure you don't need to be here, being that you repeated high school so many times!"

"Oh, Lucille! There you are!" Kurt said, as he rushed over to her.

But just before he reached her, another student, who was walking while holding up a chair, whacked one of the chair legs into Kurt's face.

"Oh!" Kurt groaned, as he grabbed his face.

"Oh, Kurt! I am so sorry!" the other student said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said, as he was holding his face.

The other guy sighed. "Dude, I'm sorry. You can beat me up if you want," he joked.

"Nah," Kurt laughed, and he continued on his way to meet up with Luiclle.

"Are you all right, Kurt?" Lucille asked, as he came up to her.

"Yeah..." he said, as he rubbed at his head, "that was pretty harsh. Am I bleeding?" he asked, as he removed his hand.

Lucille gasped, and she nearly became as fierce as a violent creature, once she saw that Kurt had a gush of blood running down his temple.

"Kurt..." Lucille whispered, as she started to move closer, and she grabbed his hand.

But this wasn't gentle, as there was much strength behind it.

"Whoa..." Kurt said, as she was much stronger then he had expected.

Lucille continued to stare at his blood, and just as she was about to pounce on him and rip open his head, Edward grabbed her.

"Hey!" Kurt called, as he didn't know what was going on. "What are you doing?"

Edward dragged Lucille out of the room, and Alice followed.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, and he ran after the three.

When Kurt came out of the room, the three were already out of sight. Kurt ran through the halls, looking for Lucille, but never was successful.

* * *

Up in a tree, Edward and Alice held Lucille tight.

"You see?!" Edward yelled, "you almost killed him! Had we not been there, there would be a dead body in that class room right now!"

"Edward...calm down. Not so hard," Alice said, as she stroked Lucille's face.

Lucille was crying, as it had all fallen into place. What would have happened, had Alice and Edward not come?

"Lucille...that's why we came, you see?" Alice said, gently.

Lucille just buried her face, and sobbed. "I couldn't have...I couldn't have..."

"You didn't have any control, Lucille!" Edward yelled. "You don't know what you're doing, going with a human!"

"Edward!" Alice snapped, "you're not making it any better!"

"What's there to make better!? She almost ripped that guy's head off!" Edward yelled.

Lucille never said anything. She just cried and cried. Alice continued to try to soothe Lucille with all she had.

Just then, they heard someone calling Lucille. "Lucille!" they heard echo through the forest.

"It's him..." Lucille whispered, and she took off, flying out of his direction. Away from the woods, and away from Kurt.

"Do you think she learned her lesson, Edward?" Alice asked.

Edward sighed. "I hope so..."

* * *

Over the weekend, Lucille never showed to Kurt. He kept waiting for her to come to him, but he couldn't find her. He didn't even have her phone number...or he wasn't even sure if she had a phone.

* * *

After three days into the week, Lucille finally came back to the school. But she was accompanied by Edward and Alice.

"Lucille!" Kurt ran over to her.

"Hello, Kurt," Lucille said, frowning, as she looked away from him.

Kurt looked at her for a moment. "You...okay? Where've you been? I was worried about you."

"She's been occupied elsewhere," Kurt heard, Edward say, as he set his hands on Lucille.

Kurt looked, disgustingly, at Edward. "Who are you...?" he asked, with jealousy.

"I'm Edward. Don't worry, I'll keep Lucille safe," he said, as he walked Lucille over to a table and had her seated.

"It's all right, Kurt. It's all for the best," Alice said.

Kurt looked confused. "What's for the best...?" he asked, but Alice already walked off to sit by Edward and Lucille.

What was going on? Who were these strange looking new people that were occupying Lucille all the time now?

But Kurt didn't have time to think about it, as the class began. The teacher walked in, and Kurt sat down, as fast as he could.

"Okay, Class. Today we're gonna learn about what it takes to grow a pumpkin as big as a couch," the teacher said.

Kurt couldn't concentrate. He kept glancing over at Lucille, Edward and Alice's table. Lucille didn't look happy at all. She wasn't even paying attention to the teacher.

Kurt didn't like this at all. What was she hiding from him? Why did she run off with those two strangers before?

Lucille could feel Kurt's confusion and hurt, but she couldn't leave Edward and Alice's sides. Them being there was the only way Lucille could be with Kurt in any manner. But she was hoping...just hoping that after a good amount of amuning again, things could go back to normal with her and Kurt.

"I just need a small amount of time like this...and all will go back to normal. It'll be okay, Kurt," she thought, as she could see he kept looking back at her.

* * *

After class, Kurt rushed out as fast as he could to catch up with Lucille. "Lucille!" he called, but she kept walking. "Lucille wait! I'm coming!" he called, again.

Lucille still didn't look back. She kept walking with Alice and Edward.

"He's calling you," Edward said, in a mopy voice.

"I know..." Lucille whispered. She couldn't do this. It hurt her too much to know that she must be hurting Kurt.

Slowly, Lucille turned and found that Kurt was coming close. He looked concerned and confused. And Lucille hated it.

"What is it, Kurt?" Lucille asked, as he finally reached her.

"Lucille...I...I was just wandering..." Kurt fumbled on his words, as he was very nervous with Edward and Alice standing right there, both holding her shoulder. "Who are they...?" he asked.

"I'm Edward, and this is my sister Alice. We're taking care of Lucille, so you don't have to worry about anything," Edward said, glaring at Kurt.

Kurt nearly glared back at Edward. He didn't like Edward at all. "Lucille..." he sad, drawing his attention back to her, "can I talk to you for a second?"

Lucille shook her head. "No, Kurt. I have to go," she said, not looking at him and not even smiling.

And with that, the three vampires left. Left Kurt, in much misunderstanding and hurtfulness. Why was Lucille doing this? Why would she all the sudden just leave him? What had he done to her that she diss approved of?

He didn't know now, but he was determined to find out. "But it's so hard with those freaks being around all the time!" Kurt spat, as he already didn't like them.

Kurt ran off, and headed home.


	7. Falling

The weekend went by, and there was no school. Kurt felt very lonely, being that Lucille hadn't showed up once. What had happened? Why did she decide that she didn't like him anymore?

"I thought...she said that she loved me..." Kurt thought, as he sat up on his loft bed, trying to do his homework.

He couldn't focus though. His mind was so full at this point, and no school was able to enter.

"Now she's got some other guy to hold her!" he sneered, as he thought of Edward's ugly face. "I hate that guy! He doesn't even look like a man!"

Kurt couldn't rest. Why was everything so difficult. Lucille was difficult from the beginning. "She's so hard to figure out," he thought. "One minute she's happy, and the other minute she's running away! I can't deal with this anymore!"

Kurt slammed his book shut and pouted. Then he hopped off of his bed and grabbed his shoes. He was going to find Lucille.

But just then, Kurt's dog, who was sleeping on his bedroom floor, pounced up and stood in the way of the door. "What...what is it, Boy?" Kurt said, as he looked at the dog, confused.

"Move out of the way," he ordered, and he grabbed the dog's collar, and pulled him away.

* * *

Kurt ran for the woods and constantly calling Lucille's name, he ran and ran. Lucille was nowhere in sight.

Now at this point, Kurt felt very hurt and very angry. "Why did she do this?!" he thought. "Why would she tell me that she loves me, and then go off with some other guy!?"

He fell against a tree, hoplessly, and saddened. "Why did she do this...?" he kept repeating.

"Kurt," Kurt heard his name be called, and it was Lucille's voice. Kurt turned, as fast as he could, and he saw exactly what he hoped he would see. Lucille.

"Lucille...what happened?!" Kurt asked, with concern and anger showed through to her.

Lucille kept a straight look on her face. "It's nothing you need to know."

"What...?" Kurt crunched up his face.

"No," Lucille said, coolly. "You _don't _need to know."

"Oh, and I suppose you think I can just handle all this garbage you wanna throw at me? You know, I have feelings too," Kurt glared.

Lucille wanted to cry. Kurt had never been angry with her. Why did everything have to be so complicated? "Kurtas...please...?" Lucille whispered. "I'm doing it for you..."

"Doing _what _for me?! How can this be for _me_? You run away from me, you go stay with that Edward! I mean...what's the point anymore!?"

"What...?"

"Why do you ever act like you love me, if you can't make up your mind? You don't know what you want!"

"Yes, I do! Kurt...I want you..." Lucille had tears now.

"Then prove it," Kurt said, as he took a step closer. Lucille jolted back.

"What?! Why do you shun me?! I mean, I could at least understand if you would tell me! But I can't take this anymore, Lucille! I can't take you loving me one second and then running away the next!"

"It's not..._you_, Kurtas...I love _you_!"

"Well then why do you hide? You must have some sort of problem with me, or you wouldn't be so hard for me to get."

"I'm not hiding from _you_! I don't fear you...it's myself that I fear..." Lucille tried to make this a little easier.

"I don't understand," Kurt lifted his shoulders. "Cause it seems like you just don't want me anymore."

"No, don't see it that way!"

"Well then how else can I see it?" Kurt looked off, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Love..." Lucille said, sadly. "It's the hardest way of me telling you...that I love you..."

Kurt gave her a look of disbelieve. "Well I don't _like _that 'I love you.' I love you, should be a hug or a kiss. Not you going off with some other guy and ignoring me. You know, I'm only human? I'm more fragile then you think," he scoffed.

Luiclle just closed her eyes at his last phrase. "I know, Kurtas...I know..."

"Then why do you torture me?" Kurt through out his hands.

"Because...you would be more tortured if not!"

Kurt shook his head. "I just...don't understand..."

"You don't have to."

"Well, I would like to, you know?"

"Well, you just can't," Lucille said, looking down. That was just all there was to it. "I have to go," she said.

"Why?" Kurt said, with no hesitation.

Lucille frowned. "Because, I just do. You don't need to know why, so don't ask," she said, coldly.

Lucille hated this though. She knew she was hurting Kurt more and more by the second. But he had nothing left to say before she ran off.

Kurt's head fell. "It never fails..." he said, through his teeth. "She's just too weird."


	8. Death 2

A week later, Kurt spent his time trying to forget about Lucille. Since she obviously didn't mind forgetting him.

"She's just...not good for me..." he told himself. But as much as he tried to say that, he just couldn't help knowing that he had his heart made up on her.

How could he live his life without her? He care for her too much.

"But if she cared, she would come to me. I'm always the one seeking out _her_."

Kurt was so confused. "I guess she just...really likes Edward..." he sighed.

He wanted to be angry...but he was too sad to be angry. He really _did _love Lucille.

"Honey, just forget her...she's not right," Kurt heard his mother say, as she placed a palm on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I can't forget about her."

His mother just continued to rub on his shoulder. "I know, Honey...I'm sorry. But I could tell even when she came that she just wasn't right..."

"Right or not...I can't forget about her..."

His mom sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurtas...I wish there was something I could do. But...why don't you just look for another girl? One that won't love you one second and turn on you the next?"

"I know I should...but now that I know Lucille...it's just so hard to think that there's anyone else out there."

"I know...that's how I felt about...your father..." Mrs. Conner felt herself choked up at the thought of her husband and how she lost him.

She wrapped her arms around Kurt and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Son. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too, Mom," he said, as he turned and kissed her cheek back.

"You'll find the right girl. I promise you. And when you do, you'd die for her."

"I'd die for Lucille..." he said, with trouble.

"Well...Honey, I don't think she's worth dying for. It's just been to much that she's hurt you. I don't trust her."

Kurt was just silent. He didn't like to admit that his mom was right...but she was.

"Do you want some dinner?" Mrs. Conner asked.

"No thanks, Mom. I'm not hungry," Kurt said.

"All right. Well tell me when you are."

"Okay," Kurt said, and he got up and walked out. "I'll be outside. I'm just getting some fresh air."

"All right, Son. Come back to me though," she said, with a wink.

Kurt just gave the smallest smile. "Of course I will," he said, and he walked out.

* * *

Kurt walked with his hands in his pockets for they were slightly cold. It was 5:00 and just starting to drop temperatures. Kurt walked through the forest that he always did, and just thought.

He wondered if Lucille would show up. He tried not to think about it too hard, but he couldn't help but to hope for it.

He walked to the spot that Lucille always found him at and looked around. "Lucille..." he said, hopefully.

But all he could hear was the sounds of birds and frogs. Kurt heaved a sigh as he shook his head. "She played me, didn't she? Maybe she really is no good," he thought.

"What...?" Kurt heard a very familiar voice say.

He jumped a little and turned to find that it was exactly who he thought it was. "What did you just say...?" she said, sinisterly.

"I uh...I didn't say anything..." Kurt said, nervously, for she almost looked wicked at this point.

"You just said I wasn't any good, didn't you?" she snarled.

"I...I didn't say that..." Kurt said, as he was starting to feel his heart beat faster.

"You thought it..." she whispered, and she tried to keep her eyes from changing, but she was just so angry and Edward wasn't around to help her.

"How...do you know.." Kurt said, and he started to freak out now. She could...read minds?

"I heard you think it! You can't lie!" Lucille growled, as she grabbed his wrist and held it tight.

"Whoa...! Easy now...let go!" Kurt demanded.

Lucille tried to contain her anger so hard, but the more she tried to hold it back, the more aggressive she got. Where was Edward? He was always the one to stop her. But now, all that stood between Kurt and herself, was her anger, and wherever it decided to take her.

"Why can't you just trust me!? I told you that I loved you!" Lucille growled, louder, and she yanked on Kurt's arm.

"It's obvious that you don't, so quit pretending that you do!" Kurt yelled. "You...you're freaking me out! Let go!" Kurt panicked, and he tried to free his wrist, but she sunk her claws into his skin, causing him to bleed.

Now, the scent of his blood crossed her nose and her eyes turned red that second. Kurt gasped as he saw her eyes change and she looked like a demon to him now.

"You...you're a demon..." Kurt whispered, and he began to tremble with fear. "You let me go!" he screamed, and tried to use his strength against her, but his was so minuscule and useless.

Lucille grabbed his throat and pulled him close. "You can't fear me!" she screamed, and she sounded like hell. "You can't!" She threw him down with much force, causing his week human body to break.

"You loved me, you did!" Lucille wailed like a maniac.

Kurt tried to run, but he was so terrified that he couldn't even see straight, and he crashed into a tree, causing more bleeding of his head.

And Lucille couldn't take it anymore. She flew towards him, pinned him on the ground and sunk her teeth into his face.

"Let me go!" Kurt screamed, and he tried to push her off, but he was so week from terror and injury, that he could barely even move.

Lucille slashed his chest open and drank the blood from his heart. Only seconds later, Kurt was breathless and motionless.

And in that second, the monster in Lucille left her. She pulled herself off of Kurt and stared at his lifeless body, laying limp, destroyed and useless. "Kurtas..." Lucille whispered, and in that moment, she didn't think any of it was real.

Kurt stared at her, but his beautiful blue eyes had no light. They were a dull gray, and his rosy skin showed no pink anymore, for his blood was no longer flowing through his body.

Lucille still stared, waiting for him to move, but more and more by the second, his skin grew lighter and duller. There was no shine, there was no life. He was just like all of the other people that Lucille saw in the past before she became a vegetarian. All of the people that she had killed.

"No...no..." Lucille was so stunned as she stared at the boy she loved so much.

"I told you that you would kill him," Lucille heard Edward say from behind her.

Lucille turned and her eyes burned red. She was ready to kill.

"Of course, this time, I let it happen. You were supposed to love me, but you loved him. That's what happens when you try to love a human," Edward gloated.

Lucille screamed with hate and she cried many tears. She grabbed Edward by his head and ripped it off. Then she burned his body.

But suddenly, her body began to feel the flames as well. She wasn't anywhere near the flames but she still felt exactly what she saw.

And she died with Edward, since she was change by him, she died as he did.


End file.
